Mellow in wonderland
by MissLundi
Summary: Quand Mello voit passer Near en courant dans l'herbe haute, la curiosité est telle qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre. Mello au Pays des Merveilles, chapitre premier.


_**Disclaimer :**_

___L'orphelinat de la Wammy's House et les personnages dans leur forme appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohab. Le pays des merveilles et ses habitants sont à la base de Lewis Caroll._

_**Spoiler :**_

___Un spoiler majeur de death note dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est d'Alice au Pays des merveilles, cette fic reprend l'histoire, donc si vous voulez pas tout savoir avant d'avoir lu le livre ou vu l'adaptation de Disney, évitez de lire (mais je pense que tout le monde connaît cette histoire de toutes façon…)_

_**Warnings en tout genres :**_

_-Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des puristes du roman de Caroll. Je serais plus proche de la version de Walt Disney que du livre, car je l'ai vu des centaines de fois dans mon enfance (j'ai grandi avec ce dessin animé, si tant est qu'on puisse considérer que j'ai grandi… P)._

_-Homophobes, il n'y aura probablement rien de trash, mais je préviens quand même que je suis yaoiste dans l'âme. Donc des allusions MelloxNeareuses dès le premier chapitre qui se maintiendront, et par la suite, peut être d'autres._

_**Commentaire **__:_

_Certaines personnes de ma classe ont réutilisé un extrait d'Alice au Pays des merveilles pour un de leurs travaux. Quand cette histoire que j'adore m'est revenue à l'esprit, elle s'est télescopée avec Death Note. On peut considérer ça comme du cross over. D'habitude, j'ai vraiment horreur de ça, mais l'univers d'Alice est tellement mondialement connu qu'en fait je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ça avant d'écrire le présent commentaire… J'ai d'abord pensé à Near qui est tout en blanc, puis je me suis rappelé que Mello était blonde. Le reste de l'histoire à suivit… )_

_Pour ce qui est des chapitres, je sais pas trop à quelle fréquence je posterait. Je ne préfère rien promettre parce que j'écris vraiment quand ça me prend. Mais sachez que je la finirais un jour, c'est certain. Parce que j'ai déjà le déroulement de l'histoire en tête (certains passages, notamment la fin, sont déjà prêts à êtres écrits). J'espère réussir à pas être trop OOC tout en suivant l'histoire. J'avoue que cette fic est un trip de ma part, et il y aura sans doute pas mal de choses bien absurdes. J'espère que vous apprécierez, et quel que soit votre avis vous reviewerez _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Mellow in wonderland**

En ce début de juillet 1997, le soleil se faisait plus que sentir dans les larges rues désertes de Winchester. Telle une révélation apocalyptique, le moindre recoin d'ombre était mis en lumière, et il semblait bien impossible de travailler correctement. Heureusement pour les élèves anglais, c'était les grandes vacances. Y compris à la Wammy's House où tous les enfants préféraient aller jouer dehors plutôt que de réviser. Tous, ou presque. Quelques irréductibles préféraient rester à l'intérieur pour jouer à la console ou faire des puzzles là où la chaleur ne les trouverait pas. D'autres encore allaient se dépenser, mais ne négligeaient pas leurs révisions. C'est ainsi que Mello, perché dans un arbre, tentait de se plonger dans un livre sans images. Il faisait vraiment chaud. Il regardait les petits signes noirs aux formes si diverses sur la grande étendue blanche dans laquelle il n'arrivait désespérément pas à se plonger. Le regard vague, les lignes se mirent à se dédoubler, à danser sur la page, comme si elles s'énervaient. Il fallait pourtant absolument qu'il apprenne ce chapitre. Il fallait qu'il surpasse Near. Il pensa au petit albinos qui devait être en train de jouer dans un coin ombragé de la salle commune.

Et tandis que son esprit dérivait, le regard de Mello se perdit dans les ondulations de l'herbe haute qui s'étendait au pied de l'arbre.

…

L'herbe haute ?! L'herbe du parc de l'orphelinat n'était pas haute du tout. Était-il en proie à une hallucination ? À cause de la chaleur ? Non, il n'était pas aussi faible ! Il concentra son attention sur le sol et, tandis que son esprit était occupé à déterminer par quel miracle l'herbe avait pu prendre une telle ampleur en si peu de temps, il vit quelque chose qui l'étonna encore plus. Non loin de l'arbre, une forme blanche avançait dans sa direction, avec une rapidité impressionnante. Des cheveux blancs ondulés, un bout de chemise beaucoup trop grande… Il n'y avait a priori aucun doute. Il s'agissait de Near. Mais… Que faisait Near dehors à une telle température ?! Intrigué, Mello descendit de son arbre et posa le livre. Near passa juste à côté de lui sans s'arrêter. Il courrait… ou plutôt il semblait trottiner du plus vite qu'il pouvait, ses vêtements immenses flottants autour de lui. Il ouvrait de grands yeux animés d'une étrange lueur indescriptible et il arborait un sourire imprégné de candeur, tout en restant des plus bizarre. Mais déjà il disparaissait au loin. Rongé de curiosité, Mello ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus. Il se précipita à la suite du petit albinos.

L'herbe était tellement haute qu'il finit par perdre Near des yeux. Il marcha encore quelques instants et arriva à un cours d'eau. Mello n'avait plus aucune idée de là où il se trouvait et était totalement perdu. L'albinos avait été engloutit par la plaine et il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est alors qu'il vit un éclair blanc passer brièvement puis disparaître dans la terre. Dans la terre ? Mello s'approcha. Il s'agissait d'un terrier. Mais qu'est-ce que Near allait faire dans un terrier ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se rabaisser à le suivre dans un terrier… Certes, il était très étonnant de le voir dehors en plein après-midi de juillet à 40°. Certes, l'expression étrange de son visage tout à l'heure pouvait laisser supposer qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Mais… mais il se dit que s'il avait vraiment trouvé quelque chose, lui, Mello, n'avait aucun autre moyen de le doubler, ni même peut être de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne en vue. Il se mit à quatre pattes et entra.

Mello avança longtemps. Le tunnel semblait interminable. Et comble de malchance, il rétrécissait. Si bien qu'il était à présent incapable de continuer à quatre pattes et dut se mettre sur le ventre pour ramper. Il ne lui était plus possible de tourner la tête et repartir en marche arrière eût été compliqué. Il repensa à Near en se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, et une légère sensation de claustrophobie le prit. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise lorsqu'un courant d'air frais se fit sentir. Quelques instants après, ses mains qui jusque là grattaient la terre touchèrent le vide. Une violente bourrasque ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds lorsqu'il s'approcha du précipice. Visiblement le tunnel s'arrêtait là. Near avait vraiment continué ?! La boule de neige n'avait-elle pas plutôt fondu en chemin ? Mello hésitait à poursuivre. Le précipice semblait profond. Mais si l'albinos avait survécu à une telle distance, lui, Mello, qui était cent fois plus solide, y résisterait sans peine. À moins qu'il ne se soit tué ? Non. Mello l'espérait mais malheureusement, même Near n'était pas assez bête pour faire ça, il le savait. Et si Near avait sauté, Mello sauterait. Il n'était pas un pleutre, lui.

Ne doutant à aucun instant de ce qu'il faisait, il s'élança dans le vide, prêt à atterrir. Mais le sol ne vint pas. Il tomba. Tomba. Tomba. Et la chute semblait être aussi interminable que le tunnel. Il sentait à l'air qui soulevait ses cheveux que sa chute s'effectuait au ralentit. Il se demanda à quelle latitude et à quelle longitude il pouvait bien se trouver, tout en sachant très bien ce qu'étaient les latitudes et les longitudes. Puis, une lumière colorée apparut doucement. Il vit les choses qui l'entouraient dans sa chute. La gravité était visiblement d'importance moindre. Des meubles flottaient. Des buffets renfermant des biscuits, des guéridons sur lesquels étaient posées des tartes, et des tables remplies de gâteaux. De la vaisselle. Des fauteuils. Des fraises. Mello attrapa un siège au vol et se calla dedans en attendant d'arriver. « Cet endroit est vraiment excentrique. Je dois bien être arrivé au centre de la terre. » se dit-il sans se rendre compte que cette dernière idée était au moins aussi excentrique que le lieu. Une petite table qui contenait un service à café s'approcha de lui, et la cafetière se pencha d'elle-même pour remplir une tasse. Mello l'attrapa et se rendit compte que le café était saturé de sucre – au moins 200g ! Peu attiré, il reposa la tasse. À ce moment-là, le fauteuil bascula et il tomba. Cette fois la gravité semblait s'exercer normalement sur lui. Il percuta le sol.

De la moquette. Bleue grise. Mello releva la tête. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce ronde aux allures confortables. Une table ronde en verre, une tapisserie fleurie, et derrière une tenture, une porte classique en bois peinte. La pièce avait vraiment des allures de chambre d'hôtel. Il s'approcha un peu plu de la porte en question et remarqua qu'elle était dotée d'un écran, non loin de la poignée. Pour l'heure il était blanc. Il s'en détourna et examina le reste de la pièce. Rien d'autre que la table dans la pièce. La table et… du chocolat ! Du chocolat était posé sur la table. Il ne l'avait pas vu en arrivant. Mello s'approcha. Trinité. Un cru des Antilles. Corsé. Fougueux. Ensoleillé. Non. Mello ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il sortit la barre de son emballage et ouvrit le papier. Cette couleur acajou foncé, unie et matte, lisse, ce parfum délicat… Il le cassa avec les dents, comme à son habitude, et savoura la texture fine et légère, mais éclatante, épicée…

Il allait croquer une deuxième fois lorsqu'un bip se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna. L'écran sur la porte s'était rétro éclairé, comme s'il avait été en veille jusque-là. Puis, trois mots apparurent. « L is dead. ». La tablette de chocolat échappa des mains de Mello. « Non ! hurla-t-il, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! » Il se précipita sur la porte et donna un coup de pied rageur, mais les mots restaient affichés à l'écran, comme une confirmation fatale. Alors un profond désespoir s'empara de lui. Un désespoir mêlé de haine. Il éclata en sanglots. Il pleura. Longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il finit lui-même par trouver ça ridicule, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Et ses larmes remplissaient la pièce d'eau. Et le niveau montait effroyablement. L'eau salée atteignit le niveau de l'écran qui court-circuita. Les murs et la table fondirent comme du sucre dans du café et l'orage se leva sur l'océan qui venait d'apparaître. Mello s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, mais tout de la pièce avait disparu. Il se maintenait à présent à la surface d'une étendue qui semblait infinie, tant à l'horizon qu'en profondeur. Et cette étendue semblait déchaînée.


End file.
